Wing of Dragon, Song of Goddess
by Alantie Mistaniu
Summary: Hitomi is an average high school girl, with the average school girl problems. She has homework, and a crush on Van Fanel, one of the most popular guys in school. But is there more to Van and his group of friends than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

Wing of Dragon, Song of Goddess

Disclaimer: Don't own, so no suing me!

A/N: I thought I'd take a different spin on things here, so please let me know what you think!

Chapter One: First Day, First Step

Welcome to another miserable year at Atlantian High School, Yukari moaned as she maneuvered her car into the parking lot. A year of tests and homework. She glanced over at her friend in the passenger seat. The girl's eyes were closed, swaying slightly to the music. Well, at least you seem optimistic, she teased.

Hitomi opened her emerald eyes, startled out of her own little dream world. Oh, c'mon Yukari, it's not going to be that bad, she answered with a sigh as she reached over to turn down the radio, flashing a brilliant smile. Besides, you have Amano to keep you occupied. the red haired girl agreed as she pulled into a parking spot and turned off the engine. And that reminds me, we have to find you a boyfriend this year! I mean, yeah we're Seniors, but we hafta plan for our future!

Laughing, the two girls got out of the car and joined the throng of teenagers making their way into the large high school building. Still joking, they squeezed their way towards the science and math hallway for their first class, greeting old friends and picking up Amano on their way.

Hey Kanzaki! a voice cried from somewhere down the hall. Wait up!

She turned around, and heard Yukari say with some surprise. Millerna Aston is talking to you? I thought she only talked to the people in her 

There were only two real exclusive groups in the school, and Millerna belonged to the crowd that everyone called the White Dragons. They were a group of teens in varying ages who hung out together and mainly just were friends with each other since forever. Their rivals were the other cliché in the school, who had twistedly declared themselves the Dragon Slayers. While the members of the White Dragon weren't all that bad, the Dragon Slayers went out of their way to cause trouble and bully others. All in all, most people liked to remain on friendly terms with both groups.

We're sort of friends, Hitomi responded as she watched the slender blond haired girl making her way towards them. It looks like she has the same class as us though.Hey, haven't seen you for quite some time, Millerna greeted her, nodding to Yukari and Amano before returning her full attention to Hitomi. You got Honors Chemistry too, right? As always, she managed to look glamorous and delicate at the same time, radiating a helpless aura, but at the same time managing to get the point across that she wasn't to be messed with. She wore a pair of tight black pants, a white lacy tank top, and a light pink jacket over it, casual yet classy.

Of course, we had the same Applied Chem together last year, Hitomi responded as the blond girl fell into step with her. Remember me spilling the acid and eating a hole through your book?

Millerna giggled, her lavender eyes shining. Yeah! That was too cool! And I accidentally started that fire!

Hitomi bit back a chuckle as she waved goodbye to Yukari and stepped into the classroom. At least yours was an accident, unlike some people we know, she said meaningfully, glancing at a boy lounging in the back of the room sulkily.

The other girl got the joke and laughed out loud as they slid into seats in the front of the room. Well, old Dilly there is a pyro, what do you expect? she whispered. He lives to start fires.

As if hearing their remarks, the boy in the back of the room grunted. He was an albino, his eyes a startling red in sharp contrast to his eerily white hair and skin. His name was Dilandou Albatou, and he belonged to Millerna's rival group, one of their leaders in fact. He had a reputation of having a nasty temper, being a bit of a psycho, and having a fondness for fire.

Hitomi shuddered and turned her gaze away from him to watch the students entering the room. There was just something about him that freaked her out, almost something evil about him. She saw no one else she recognized though as a friend, and turned her attention to a talk with Millerna about summer vacation then compared schedules to find them nearly identical. Their conversation was cut off though when the teacher began talking, forcing them to pay attention. It was a typical first day in a new class, just lectures and passing out the rules.

Jeez, you'd think he'd give us a break, Millerna muttered as they filed out of the room an hour later to head to English together.

You would, Hitomi agreed. I wonder how Mr. Fessa will be.Not too bad, Millerna assured her. I've had him before, and he's a friend of my father. She winked impishly, cocking her blond head. Which means I can get away with murder in that class!

Mr. Fessa was a tall man about twenty-eight with shaggy brown hair, bright eyes, and round glasses. As Millerna had predicted, he greeted the blond girl warmly, calling her Princess', and yanking a lock of her blond hair teasingly. While she stayed up there to chat with him about her father, Hitomi selected a seat and sat back to wait for the class to start.

Her emerald eyes watched as more students entered the classroom, among them two different groups of boys. The first group made her shudder, consisting of more Dragon Slayers named Shesta, Gatty, and Miguel. These were some of Dilandou's closest buddies, and were dressed like carbon copies of him, grungy and all in black. The second group, two members of the White Dragon, caused all female eyes to turn toward them, including Hitomi's own. The first was a tall young man with sparkling blue eyes that made girls swoon, and dazzling waist length blond hair. He was Allen Shezar, and the boy who was right beside him was his best friend, Van Fanel. While Allen was the type of guy that parents tended to adore, Van had the appearance of being a bad boy,' though that wasn't exactly an accurate description. With his raven black hair that fell messily in his dark chocolate colored eyes no matter how often he brushed it back, Van had a mysterious air about him that was irresistible.

Allen strolled over to Millerna to flirt, with Van slightly behind him now. Hitomi felt her mouth go dry as he glanced in her direction with a small smile, dropping her pencil and accidentally knocking her notebooks and folders off her desk. She groaned softly under her breath as she dropped to her knees to pick them up, chastising herself mentally. _Oh sure Hitomi! Act like an idiot in front of one of the most popular guys in school! Just because he's incredibly sexy is no reason to loose your head!_

Suddenly she realized someone had knelt down beside her and was now offering her the notebook. Hitomi started to say, then glanced up to look at the person, and finding herself drowning once more in chocolate, froze.

Van responded easily, his eyes sparkling with something akin to amusement. It's Hitomi Kanzaki, right?

She nodded blankly, swallowing hard as she forced herself to think of something to say. Yes, that's right. I- I'm surprised you know it. . .

The amusement in his eyes became even more pronounced as he picked up her folder and pencil, placing them in her arms. We've had some of the same classes since freshman year, he pointed out with that little smirk of his. Are you doing track again this year? I've watched you before, when I went to watch Allen, and you're good.

Her heart was racing, her breath catching. He thought she was good? He'd seen her? Yes, I am, if I have time to while still taking choir. Are you still on the basketball team? Hitomi couldn't believe she was actually having a real conversation with him, instead of just a passing comment.

Van nodded as they both rose to their feet. Yeah. Though I'd rather be doing other things.Like what? she asked curiously. She began to fiddle nervously with the pendent around her neck, a gift she'd had ever since she was a child. It was a brilliant teardrop shaped stone in a setting of gold, pink in some lights, crimson in others. She never took it off.

His grin was flirtatious, eyes gleaming mysteriously. You wouldn't believe me even if I told you.

Before Hitomi could ask him what he meant, the bell rang, and Mr. Fessa sent Millerna and Allen to find seats, rising from his seat. Okay everyone! Lets move it so we can get the boring lecture out of the way!

Hitomi hastily sat down, aware of Van taking the seat behind her, Millerna the one next to her, and Allen the one behind Millerna.

The teacher was scrawling something on the board, then stepped back so that the class could see the words _Dryden Fessa_ written in elegant script. Alrighty, this is my name here. I'm cool with you all calling me Dryden, unless administration comes in, then you all better be Mr. Fessaing' me, understood?

Everyone laughed, and Hitomi grinned. She liked him. He didn't seem too bad for a teacher. It looked like this class wasn't going to be too much torture after all . . .

This year I thought we'd do somethin' different than the regular old English stuff, Dryden was saying as he passed out the traditional list of rules. We're gonna study legends and mythology this year!

There were moans from the Dragon Slayers, but more murmurs of interest from the rest of the students. Behind her, Hitomi heard Allen lean over to whisper to Van.

Mythology and legends, that should be right up your ally, Dragon, he hissed in a teasing tone. Dragon was simply the name that Van had acquired over the years, though no one was quite sure when it had started.

Yours too blondie, Van shot back, once again sounding amused.

_Its like he has a secret from the whole world and laughs whenever someone unknowingly guesses the truth as a joke,_ Hitomi thought with a shake of her head, though her lips had quirked into a smile. Dryden only talked to them for a little while longer before allowing them the rest of the class period to themselves.

So, now that we're almighty Seniors, what should we do? Millerna asked Hitomi.

The girl laughed. Rule the school, of course! She ran her hand distractedly through her long light brown hair, finding it hard to concentrate with Van goofing off with Allen just behind her. They were dueling with their pencils, drawing a small crowd of twittering girls.

Of course, the blond girl agreed. Say, what are you going to do after high school Hitomi?

Startled, Hitomi shrugged. Go to collage I guess, unless I get married. I've always wanted kids. What about you?

Millerna's face suddenly saddened, and Hitomi more felt than saw that Allen and Van were suddenly paying attention. Oh, I'm not sure, she said lightly, plucking at invisible pieces of lint. My Dad- well, anyway, my Dad has really high expectations for me. You know how it is.

However, Hitomi wasn't entirely convinced, seeing how relieved Millerna looked when the bell rang for lunch. The two girls parted ways, since Millerna always ate lunch with her group, and Hitomi wandered over to her old lunch table to wait for Yukari and Amano.

The remainder of her day was uneventful, up until about midnight. She'd been lying awake for about an hour and a half, simply staring at the ceiling, even being stupid enough to try and count sheep. Feeling too restless to fall asleep, she slipped to the floor, reaching under her bed for a candle, a box of matches, and a small rectangular box. Her pale blue nightgown, the one that Yukari called her goddess' nightgown, rustled softly as she moved.

She lit the candle, casting a faint, flickering orange glow over her as she opened the box and pulled out her Tarot cards. A faint smile touched her lips as she caressed their worn edges, remembering the last time she had used them. She'd been about fourteen, young and silly, truly believing that the cards could tell her future. She hadn't touched them in years, but tonight seemed an appropriate time to find a little wisdom for what was sure to be a life-changing year.

Quickly she lay the cards out in their proper order, closing her eyes as she decided to simply call on the wisdom of the Tarot. Hitomi then opened her eyes and began flipping over the cards. Her brows suddenly knitted, a flash of unease going through her. _The Tower? Ace of Serpents? Wheel of Fortune? The High Priestess? Death? Lovers?_ Hitomi exhaled shakily, deeply unnerved. Never had she received such a reading! Separations, courage, changing lives, mystery, death, and love, all in one reading made her suddenly apprehensive about the new school year.

Shaking her head as if to dispel her fears, Hitomi shoved the cards back into their box, blew out the candle, and returned to the safety of her bed. _Silly_! She chided herself mentally. _They're just cards! Don't get freaked out by a pile of paper!_ The girl prayed fervently that sleep would come quickly, and that it would bring blissful, sweet, simple dreams. But she was sadly mistaken.

&&&

_Screams of people, some dying, others about to, echoed in the girl's ears. A magnificent city in the heart of a deep green valley was under siege. Hitomi suppressed a gasp, her vision filled with fire. Everything's burning. . .' she whispered softly. But why? Why?'_

__

_A child's cry caused Hitomi to whip around, and felt her stomach churn. A radiantly beautiful raven-haired woman lay sprawled at the bottom of a marble staircase. Her eyes were closed, lying motionless in a pool of her own blood, white feathers drifting down, stained crimson. She was dead._

_At the top of the stairs, apparently drawn by the chaos and noises outside was a dark boy, no more than six or seven. He was staring down at his mother in horror, tears flooding eyes the color of the flames that curled around the trees outside._

_Hitomi felt her heart rip in half at the sight, but her attention was drawn by the appearance of several soldiers who gestured at the boy, and started towards him with drawn swords. The child screamed, and the watching girl could stand it no longer, drawn to him in a way she couldn't begin to understand. With speed born of long track practices, she bolted up the stairs, and snatched the boy up into her arms, momentarily startled by how warm and real he felt against her body._

_She didn't waste anymore time, racing back down the stairs without any real idea of where she was going to go. The boy's arms encircled her neck, his face pressed against her shoulder. She could feel his tears dripping down her back. Frantically, Hitomi ran faster, hearing the sounds of pursuit behind her as she fled through a pair of magnificent double mahogany doors._

_They had entered an imposingly large room with an impossibly high ceiling. The floor was marble, with what looked like dragon skeletons embedded within, the walls glass and metal. Everything was on fire. On a dais at the other end of the room, two men were fighting. One was kingly, older and raven-haired in the same manner of the boy Hitomi clutched, the other strikingly similar, but with hair that was pale green._

_You killed your mother, and now me, simply because the signs were not on your side! The black haired man bellowed, his sword clashing against the younger man's. You are more of a fool than I thought!It is my birthright! the other snarled, his eyes blazing with rage. I will not stop until I have killed my brother with my own hands and regained what is rightfully mine!_

_The soldiers burst into the room, blocking Hitomi's escape, and the little boy cried out again as he clutched at her tighter. The men finally realized their audience, and their eyes fell on her and the child._

_Wing Goddess! the regal man shouted out to her, stretching out his hand imploringly. I beg you, take my son and fly away! Your sign was in the sky the day of his birth, save him now, take him away from this place!_

_Hitomi didn't know what he was talking about, didn't understand what he meant, but was willing to save the boy if she was able. But the man, so busy begging her, didn't notice the younger man lifting his sword to strike. The girl cried out in horror at the sight of the fresh blood, tightening her grip on the child as the evil man turned his attention to her, beginning to descend the stairs. _

_No Father! the boy screamed. Don't leave me!_

_She crushed his small body tighter against her, taking a step back as the man drew closer, his blade glittering and dripping droplets of scarlet. Someone, please help!' Hitomi cried inwardly, one of her hands creeping up to clutch her pendent. Pink light emitted from between her clenched fingers as a hauntingly beautiful voice began to sing._

_Win dain a lotica_

_En vai tu ri_

_Si lo ta_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_En dragu a sei lain_

_Vi fa-ru les shutai am_

_En riga-lint_

_The soldiers behind her fell back as if in shock, and the flames surged forward, cutting off the man's path as white light enveloped Hitomi and the boy. A figure had appeared, so radiant with a soft white light, it was hard to tell what she really looked like. She smiled slightly, and held out her arms._

_It's safe now Hitomi, I'll take him. Her voice was melodic, a whisper of wind through trees. I'll take him somewhere he'll be safe, for a time.Is he really? she whispered, somehow finding her voice. The boy had fallen asleep in her arms, looking peaceful and content._

_The ethereal creature smiled. Yes. You'll meet him again, someday._

_Hitomi felt the mysterious woman lifting the boy from her arms, and he awoke, staring at her with those intense eyes, eyes that she had seen somewhere before. . ._

_Hitomi, time to get up for school!_

Her mother's cheerful voice startled her, and she sat up with a gasp, her body trembling. Was it a vision, or a dream? Hitomi whispered softly, running shaky hands through her tangled hair before clutching at her pendent. Or was it. . .

Her fingers brushed against her neck, and felt moisture, tiny drops, as if the tears of a child.

. . . real?


	2. Chapter 2

Wing of Dragon, Song of Goddess

Discalimer: I don't own Esca, no matter how much I wish I did. ..

A/N: Wow, I had no idea that this idea would be so popular! I'm delighted, and I thank all of you who reviewed very much! This chapter is a little short, but we're going to be getting to the good stuff next chapter, I promise! I think some of you are mind readers out there. . . Anyway, I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as you start reviewing! Happy reading!

Chapter 2

'Are you okay Hitomi? You look exhausted!" Yukari said worriedly, leaning against the locker as she watched her friend removing books from her locker.

"I'm fine," she murmured, hiding a yawn as she stowed her jacket on a hook and slammed her locker door shut. "I just haven't been sleeping too well."

Yukari's eyes gleamed with concern. "You haven't. . . been sneaking out at night, have you?"

Hitomi rolled her emerald eyes. "What kind of person do you think I am?" she said in exasperation, playfully slapping the red haired girl on the shoulder. "It's bad nightmares, Yukari, I'm not sneaking out to party."

"Just checking!" she returned with a laugh. "I figured if you were sneaking out, you'd at least invite me too!" They walked toward their classes in silence for a moment until Yukari dared to speak again. "Are these the same type of dreams that you've been having for the past week?"

"Yes," she answered wearily, pausing before the chemistry door, reflecting briefly on the crying child and his dead parents whose images she couldn't get out of her head. "But don't worry about it, they're just dreams. See you at lunch!"

Hitomi entered the chemistry room moments before the bell rang, sliding into her seat beside Millerna who gave her a bright smile. Before either girl could say anything, the teacher stood and began lecturing on the properties of magnesium, scribbling on the white board as the majority of the students began to copy the notes. There were some exceptions, such as Dilandou who simply flicked his lighter, glaring about in boredom, and his cronies who were making spit ball shooters. The lecture dragged on and on, and even the diligent students were beginning to loose interest, including Millerna who was twirling a lock of hair with her right hand and examining the nails of her left hand. The teacher's back was to the class as he continued to write and talk in a loud voice, unaware that he was losing his audience.

Bored with taking notes off the board, Hitomi let her eyes wander and was startled to see Dilandou walking up in plain sight to the front of the room, his lighter in hand. Hitomi glanced sideways over at Millerna who was staring in the same direction, but with a vague expression, as if she couldn't see the boy.

Puzzled, Hitomi looked around discreetly to see if anyone noticed, but no one did, she was positive of it. If they had, there would be giggles and muffled laughter, but there were only glazed expressions in the eyes of her classmates. Completely baffled, she could only watch as Dilandou moved to the revolving chair behind the desk. He tipped over a beaker full of flammable liquid before striking his lighter and holding the small flame to the chair. It ignited, and smirking, Dilandou slunk back to his seat, just as gasps and screams erupted from the students. As he passed her, Hitomi looked directly into his eyes, and he glared back at her, looking slightly surprised. There was complete pandemonium from the class until the teacher had grabbed the fire extinguisher and successfully put out the flames.

"Okay, okay, calm down everyone!" he roared, waving his arms to get them to quiet down. "Who started this fire?"

There was dead silence in the class, a silence where Hitomi wondered nervously if she should say something. The teacher's eyes wandered over the students, pausing for the briefest second on Dilandou who had a look of fake innocence on his pale features.

"If anyone knows who did this, they can leave an anonymous note," the teacher said at last when it became apparent that no one was going to fess up.

The bell rang then, and the class hurried to gather up their stuff. As he walked past her again, Dilandou gave her a fierce look that said she better keep her mouth shut. But Hitomi couldn't do it, not even with her fear of what Dilandou might do if he ever discovered she squealed on him. She hurriedly scribbled a quick note to the teacher, and dropped it on his desk before she followed Millerna out of the room. She remained nervous all through English, unable to pay attention and was aware of Millerna looking at her worriedly.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked when Dryden had given the last fifteen minutes of class to themselves. "Was it the fire?"

"Well, sort of," she started to say, but the attention of both Allen and Van had been caught.

"Fire?" Van spoke up. His eyes were strangely bright, and he glanced sharply at Millerna, then at Allen and Hitomi. "What fire?"

Millerna quickly filled the two boys in on the 'mysterious' burning of the chemistry teacher's chair. When she'd finished, Allen snorted, sitting back in his chair.

"Three guesses who started that one," he remarked, causing Millerna to laugh. "Well, no one saw Dilly do it, so there's no proof. . ."

Hitomi shifted uneasily in her seat, giving a small cough. Van seemed angry, though Hitomi couldn't understand why. True, he and Dilandou were enemies, but that was no reason for him to care about what Dilandou did in school unless it threatened his friends.

"So he's decided to take the battles from the field and to where innocents can be harmed, has he?" His voice was low and furious, eyes burning like flames. He made to stand up, as if to go after Dilandou right there, but Allen grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Easy, Dragon," he said in a quiet, calm voice. "Ol' Pyro isn't going anywhere, and it wouldn't do any good for you to go and get yourself expelled for fighting, would it?"

Van glared at him, slumping in his seat. "I won't allow him to terrorize this school," he growled under his breath. "If he dares anything, I won't hesitate to-"

Hitomi glanced at him with surprise at the same moment Millerna said, "Van!" sharply.

He looked at her at once, but didn't glare the way he had at Allen. "Fine," he muttered under his breath, but Hitomi saw the way he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, a glance filled with concern. Van then looked to Millerna once more, before turning to talk in a low voice to Allen.

"Say Hitomi, do you want to each lunch with us today?" Millerna asked cheerfully, flipping her blond hair back. "You, Yukari, and Amano?"

She blinked, startled. It was just so out of the ordinary for one of the White Dragons to invite an outsider into their group, but she didn't stop to ponder the reasons, merely glad to sped time with all her friends instead of just one group or the other. "Really? Sure, that would be great! I'll just go to my locker, and meet you in the cafeteria."

The bell rang, and Hitomi stood up, heading towards the door. Millerna who hadn't bothered to gather her things up yet called out frantically, "Wait! I'll go with you!"But Hitomi was already gone.

She walked down the hall in a daze, her mind whirling. How come no one had noticed Dilandou when he had started the chair on fire? It wasn't as if he had tried not to be seen. . . and why were Van, Allen, and Millerna acting so funny about it?

The halls had rapidly emptied as everyone had gone off to lunch, but Hitomi was too lost in her thoughts to notice. She rounded the corner that would lead to her locker, and ran full force into someone clad in black and red.

"Watch where you're going-" a boy's voice started to snarl, then stopped as his hands gripped her shoulders in an iron grip. Looking up, Hitomi was startled to find that she had run right into Dilandou who was looking livid.

"Kanzaki! You squealed on me!" He spat, shaking her as she gave a frightened gasp. "I've got detention for a month, and I have to pay for the chair for that dumb teacher! You'll regret that one!"

Dilandou shoved her away from him roughly. She stumbled backwards and would have fallen if he had not run into the person behind her who caught hold of her shoulders, holding her against them to help her find her balance. Hitomi saw a faint glitter of wariness in the albino's eyes, and looked up to see her rescuer, feeling her heart stop and her breath catch in her throat.

"So, you've sunk even lower, Dilandou, shoving women?" Van's voice was light, but hard with an edge of danger. His dark eyes seemed to burn as he stared coldly at the other teenager.

"It's none of your business what I do, Fanel!" Dilandou snapped furiously. "So butt out! I have a bone to pick with that little-"

"Watch what you say," Van cautioned, his grip tightening slightly on Hitomi's shoulders, causing a strange shiver to race through her. "Otherwise I'll have no choice but to-"

"You wouldn't dare, not here," the albino sneered, and took a menacing step forward. "But I, on the other hand, don't care who finds out. . ." He took another step nearer but stopped short as there was a sound of approaching footsteps.

"What were you saying, Dilandou?" a cool, calm voice cut in evenly.

Turning her head slightly, Hitomi was startled to see not only Van's best friend, but his _entire _gang assembled. Millerna was there with her arms folded, a scowl set on her pretty features, and behind her were a various array of guys, only a handful that Hitomi actually knew. Gaddes looked dangerously amused, Reeden was grinning fiercely, and Kio simply looked bored.

"Should have known _you'd_ show up Allen Shezar," Dilandou sneered, though he seemed to have lost much of his bravado with the arrival of Van's pals.

"Not so brave without your cronies, are you?" Gaddes put in scornfully.

Crimson eyes narrowed, but he ignored the remark as he returned his attention to Van who still held Hitomi protectively against him. "She's under your protection then, Dragon?" he said slowly, eyes glittering dangerously. "Fine. See if I care. Just hope we don't meet when you're alone. . ."

"I can take you on anytime," Van said, his control slipping so his voice was a growl full of menace. "Now get out of my sight before decide I have to teach you manners."

Dialndou merely snorted glaring at Hitomi. "You better stay out of my way Kanzaki," he growled before wheeling around and vanishing out of sight around another corner.

Van glowered after him, still holding onto Hitomi rather possessively, which she wasn't protesting. One of Van's friends suddenly spoke up, eying the direction the albino had gone.

"Dilandou's askin' for it. You think he's planning something?"

"Of course he is," Van returned in disgust. "The maniac isn't happy unless he's causing havoc." He suddenly seemed to realize he still held her, and let go of Hitomi's shoulders, much to her dismay. His dark eyes were concerned as he scanned her face. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

She felt a blush rising in her cheeks, but tried to act normal as she answered. "No, no he didn't," she assured him. "You got there before he could." Suddenly, Hitomi wondered if he had followed her from class, but quickly banished such a thought. _After all, why would he do that? _"Thank you, for making him go away. . ."

A look of relief fluttered through his dark eyes before they cleared and he gave his trademark smile that made girls weak at the knees. "No problem," he said easily, leaning back against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. "It's always amusing to yank Dilandou's chain."

Allen laughed, shaking his head. "One of these days its going to get you into trouble," he warned, though his voice was filled with amusement.

Van shrugged with a grin. "I can handle him." He then seemed to realize that the majority of his group were still hovering around him, almost like a guard, and waved them off with an easy smile. "Chill, guys. Go on to lunch, I'll be there in a few, okay?"

There were some laughs and teasing remarks as the White Dragons slowly broke up until Van, Hitomi, Allen, and Millerna were the only ones left in the hall. It was Millerna who finally spoke, tossing her blond pony tail over her shoulder. "Well, lets get to your locker then so we can go get some grub!" She wrapped a friendly arm around Hitomi's shoulders and the girls took the lead, the boys following at a slower pace farther behind. They reached the locker, retrieved the books, and started out on the return journey to the cafeteria.

After a few moments of giggling about something Allen had said to Millerna about one of her outfits, Millerna suddenly leaned closer, lowering her voice conspiratively. "You like Van, don't you?" Her lavender eyes glittered mischievously.

Hitomi gave a low gasp of surprise. "What makes you say that?" she demanded in a hissing whisper, shooting a secretive look over her shoulder to make sure Van and Allen weren't paying attention, which they weren't. They were too busy arguing about the basketball game that was coming up, and who would score first, betting and kidding with each other. "I don't!"

"Yeah, whatever," Millerna retorted, rolling her eyes. "Girl, you can't fool me. You're dead gone on him, aren't you?"

Her pale cheeks flamed, emerald eyes lowering. "Well, I- that is, I think he's really- oh, I don't even know him that well!" she finished in exasperation. "How can I like someone I barely know?"

The blond girl smiled widely. "Easily," she answered pleasantly. "Aw c'mon, Hitomi! You know I can keep a secret! Just confirm what I already know!"

Her blush deepened, and finally she gave in, muttering, "Okay, okay. So I like him. But then who wouldn't? He's nice, funny and-"

"A gorgeous hunk?" Millerna supplied in a soft whisper, giggling in delight when Hitomi turned a brilliant crimson. "You're gone on him girl, you are _so_ gone!"

"Keep your voice down!" she moaned softly.

"Okay, okay, just calm down!" the girl laughed. "Listen, I think this is great, and I know you'd be an awesome girlfri-"

"Don't say that out loud!" Hitomi growled threateningly, praying that Van and Allen really were as engrossed in their conversation as they appeared. "Are you trying to make me die of heart failure?"

"Sorry," Millerna said, not sounding as if she felt a bit sorry. "But really, I think this is something that could work! You and Van would be so cute together!" Suddenly her face lit up, and she grinned widely. "I just had a great idea! Allen's throwing a party tomorrow night, and there's no way Van wouldn't show up for one of Allen's bashes. Why don't you come with me? It could be the perfect opportunity for you to get to know him better. Besides, I _know_ that he's interested in you." Her beaming smile widened as she saw Hitomi's eyes light up.

"But how would you know that for certain?" she inquired timidly as they entered the noisy lunchroom and headed towards the lines for the food.

Millerna smiled. "Because I'm one of his friends, Hitomi. Trust me on this, he is definitely interested in you." She cocked her head to the side, surveying the other girl. "So, what do you say? Will you come?"

Hitomi was torn between wanting to go, and terrified if she did she'd make a complete idiot of herself. Weakly she tried to make some excuse. "But Allen might not want me there. . .."

"Oh, as if!" the blond girl exclaimed. "The more people at his party the better! Listen, I'll prove it to you!" And before the horrified Hitomi could say anything, Millerna whirled, and called out to where he and Van were goofing off in front of the soda machines. "Hey Allen!" she shouted, drawing the attention of both boys. "Hitomi's gonna come to the party tomorrow! Is that cool with you!"

"Sure!" he yelled back, grinning widely. "No prob! See you there then Hitomi!"

Millerna turned back to a mortified Hitomi, smirking. "Well now, you don't have an excuse! And Van heard you were coming, and won't he be awfully disappointed if you don't show?" She grinned, giving the brown haired girl a gentle shove. "So what do you say? You coming?"

Hitomi groaned but at the same time she felt the faint stirrings of excitement deep in her stomach. She glanced once more across the lunch room at Van where he stood laughing at something Allen had said, his dark hair falling into his eyes, and she felt her insides melt. Turning back to Millerna, she sighed gently before answering. "Yes. What time will you pick me up?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own so don't sue.

A/N: (winces) I'm truely evil, I know. I kept planning to update, but I got distracted and a bunch of crap happened, and I sort of forgot about this fic. . . Anyway, what matters now is I'm back and I intend to finish this story, since it seems to be my most popular one. I want to thank you all so much for your reviews, and I hope this chapter meets up with my old standards. Please enjoy!

Wing of Dragon, Song of Goddess

Chapter 3

When Millerna pulled into the driveway of the Kanzaki residence at six in the evening, it was to find a very stressed out Hitomi waiting for her. She raised a pale eyebrow as the girl slid into the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt, looking rather nervous.

"Hey girl! Look alive! We're going to a party!" she said merrily, putting the car into reverse as she backed out of the driveway and they sailed off into the night.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Hitomi mumbled, slumping in her seat. Her green eyes were wide and anxious as she tugged at her black skirt uncertainly before smoothing her jade colored top. "What was I thinking?"

"You were thinking about how sexy Van is," the blond girl teased.

"Millerna!" the brunette squealed, her cheeks turning a brilliant red as the other girl burst into laughter.

"Sorry, sorry, I couldn't resist," Millerna giggled. "But honestly, it's going to be okay. Just relax. You look terrific, by the way," she added, smiling brightly.

Hitomi managed to return the grin. The other girl's mood was infectious, and it was impossible for her to remain nervous, especially when Millerna turned on the radio. She laughed out loud, recognizing the music as a mix of the songs they had been singing in choir class, and soon both girls were belting out the lyrics at the top of their lungs. Choir, incidentally enough, was taught by Millerna's eldest sister, Eries Aston, so she had made the CD for her little sister. Hitomi was giggling so hard she hadn't realized they had arrived until Millerna stopped the car.

Instantly her anxiety returned as she stepped out of the car and nervously followed the blond girl up the driveway. It was easy to tell there was a party going on inside from the sound of music, so loud it could be heard outside. Pausing on the pouch, Millerna turned to smooth Hitomi's skirt and hair, fussing in the way that only girls do before pulling back satisfied.

"Okay, perfect! Now, keep calm, and don't forget to smile!" The blond girl beamed before whirling around and opening the door.

It was like being hit by a wall of sound. For a moment Hitomi struggled to adjust to the loud music and bright lights before taking a deep breath and stepping into the house after Millerna. As expected, the place was packed to nearly bursting with teenagers. Allen was famous at school for his parties, and he invited nearly everyone- except the Dragon Slayers that was.

_It's a good thing I'm not claustrophobic! _Hitomi thought as she and Millerna squeezed through the masses of dancing couples, occasionally stopping to chatter with acquaintances and exchange compliments on outfits with other girls.

They had been there about fifteen minutes when an arm slid around Millerna's waist, causing the blond girl to squeal in shock before she whirled around to slap Allen mockingly on the chest.

"You big doof! You scared me!" she shouted above the music, though she was grinning widely. "What took you so long to find me?"

"Sorry Princess," he returned teasingly, sapphire eyes amused as he pulled her closer. "As you can see, there's quite the crowed tonight." He looked up at Hitomi and nodded in greeting with a welcoming smile. "Great to see you here Kanzaki."

"Thanks for inviting me," she returned in a raised voice, watching as Millerna tucked herself under the boy's arm and blinked up at him coyly.

"No prob," Allen responded cheerfully. "Excuse us, but I think Princess here wants to dance, don't you Princess?"

She giggled, her lavender eyes shining. "I thought you'd never ask," she returned brightly. Allen began to drag her over to where the other couples were dancing, and she called over her shoulder, "Mingle Hitomi! We'll be back soon!"

_Soon? Yeah right,_ the girl thought, though she was smiling.

Allen and Millerna were so cute together, it was hard for her to be angry with the blond girl for abandoning her in the middle of a party full of people Hitomi didn't know. She tried to take Millerna's advice and wander around a bit, but it was so hot and crowded that it was much easier to stay in one spot. She picked a relatively quieter area by the refreshment table, collapsing on a couch with a sigh.

She watched the couples dancing to a fast song, her head moving to the rhythm of the music as she leaned back on the couch, closing her eyes as she softly sang along. As engrossed in the song as she was, she didn't notice the person who had sat down beside her until he spoke.

"Enjoying the music?"

Hitomi gave a little shriek, her emerald eyes flying open as she sat bolt upright. "You scared me to death!" she said accusingly, turning to look at the person and felt her heart leap to her throat.

"Sorry about that," Van said, holding back laughter though he couldn't keep the amusement from his dark eyes. "I should have known you wouldn't be able to hear me over the music."

She knew she had to be blushing as she tried to compose herself again. "No, no, its okay. Don't worry about it." Her heart still thudding painfully against her rib cage, she leaned back into the couch, trying frantically to think of something to say to him, but her mind had gone blank. She needn't have worried, as he took the matter out of her hands by speaking once again.

"You're in choir, right?" When she nodded, his eyes sparkled with something as he added, "I knew it. You've got a really beautiful voice."

Once again she could feel the fire in her cheeks as she thanked him shyly. "I normally don't like singing on my own when I think people might hear," she explained, smoothing her skirt out. "I just thought with the music being so loud, no one would hear me."

"Allen always cranks it up," Van told her, his nose wrinkling slightly. "I think he's trying to make us all permanently deaf."

Both of them laughed at this before getting into a discussion over what kinds of music they liked, and Hitomi was surprised to find they liked quite a bit of the same types. She was also delighted to find how easily the conversation was flowing with him, and her nervousness began to evaporate slightly. She could never remember hearing Van ever speak much before, but he certainly was now.

"So, where's Millerna?" He inquired, running a hand through his messy black hair as he watched her. "She run off with Allen and leave you all alone?"

"Well, sort of- I mean, not really- well actually, yes, I suppose she did," Hitomi admitted, ducking her head.

Van chuckled softly, leaning back against the couch. "That wasn't very hospitable of her, though she can't be blamed I suppose. Its not her fault that Allen makes her loose her mind."

Hitomi blinked, startled for a moment before she laughed out loud, and he grinned. "I noticed," she managed to say after a moment. "What's the deal with them anyway? Are they going out, or what?"

"It's complicated," he said after a moment's consideration. "Allen feels that Millerna is too good for him, and Millerna's too old fashioned to ask him out herself." Van shifted his weight, glancing over at the crowded dance floor where the couple in discussion had just appeared, dancing and teasing each other happily. "But they always end up going to places together anyway. So I suppose they're unofficially dating, though everyone else can see how much they like each other."

She nodded in understanding, tipping her head thoughtfully as a slower song came on, watching as Allen bowed elegantly to a blushing Millerna before pulling her into his embrace for another dance. "I guess its true then, what they say about love being blind."

He inclined his head absently, causing a lock of dark hair to fall forward across his eyes. "Yeah. .. Hey, Hitomi, do you want to dance?"

She only just managed to keep her jaw from dropping. Van Fanel, one of the most popular guys in school, and her secret crush, had just asked her to dance. She was in complete shock. That didn't keep her from managing to stammer out yes, taking his hand to allow him to help her up from the couch before he led her toward the other couples. His hands went to her waist and she timidly placed hers on his shoulders, unable to even hear the music from the intense pounding of her heart, feeling shy, tense, and awkward. But eventually she began to calm, forcing herself to relax in his embrace as the slow tempo of the music soothed her. Van's arms tightened slighty about her, pulling her nearer, and her head went instinctively to rest on his shoulder.

_This can't be happening to me, this can't be happening to me!_ Hitomi's mind screamed at her, but she ignored it, allowing her emerald eyes to close as she breathed in his scent. _Fresh air, sunlit fields. . . _She observed vaugly, storing the information away for her later imaginings, opening her eyes dreamily only to have the sweet moment shattered by a pair of glimmering crimson eyes. Her body stiffened in shock, a silent gasp parting her lips as she raised her head. _What is Dilandou doing here?!_ she thought frantically. _Allen would never have invited him!!_

Van, sensing her discomfort followed her line of sight and went rigid, his eyes flaring with rage just as the white haired teen vanished into the crowds. "Was that who I thought it was?" he asked her in a low voice, one arm still looped around her waist, holding her against him.

"What is he doing here?" she cried in a half whisper.

He didn't answer her, biting his lip as he glanced across the room, finding Allen and Millerna who it seemed had also seen the Dragon Slayer. Allen gave a short nod, already moving as he alerted other members of the White Dragons, all of whom were moving quickly towards the door. Inculding Van.

Dropping his hands from her, he offered a quick appology, "I'm truely sorry Hitomi, but I have to take care of this now."

She stared after him, stunned, before quickly moving to follow him. "Wait, what are you going to do? Where are you going?"

He shook his head. "I can't explain, just stay here!"

Van evaded her reaching hand, racing out the door followed by Allen and the other members of his gang. She stepped toward the door but suddenly Millerna was holding onto her arm, a frightened look on her pretty features. "Hitomi, no, stay here. It's okay, they'll be back in a few minutes. Please, just wait, okay?" She smiled, but something flickered in her eyes, something the other girl couldn't name.

"You're not telling me something," Hitomi said, her emerald eyes boring into Millerna's purple ones. "What's going on? Are they getting into a fight with Dilandou? Is that it? We can't let them!" With a twist, she pulled free of the other girl's grasp, darting off into the gathering night.

"Hitomi!! Hitomi, no! Come back! You don't understand!!" came Millerna's desperate cry as she tried to chase after the honey haired girl, but Hitomi was a track racer, and soon left her behind.

She paused, panting, scanning the dark alleys as she tried to figure out which way the boys had gone. The sound of shouts caught her ears, and she started off in the proper direction. She couldn't explain why she felt such a strong need to find Van at the moment, only knowing that she wasn't about to let the fragile new relationship she had begun to build with Van be shattered in a fight between the two.

Hitomi stopped again to catch her breath, her palm resting against a brick wall to steady herself as she tried to get her bearings. The sidestreets and alleys of Allen's neighborhood were unfamiliar, and she knew if she wasn't careful she could end up hopelessly lost. Once more she strained her hearing for voices, picking up her pace again as she wound her way though the maze of streets.

She rounded a corner and the sudden brightness of a streetlamp momentarily blinded her. When her eyes adjusted to the sight that lay before her, Hitomi was sure she had lost her mind, for it couldn't possibly be real. But if it wasn't, then it was certainly the most life like dream she had ever had, and at that moment, she wanted more than anything to wake up.

The Dragonslayers and the White Dragons stood on opposite sides of the open area, the tension between them sparking like a fire. In the hands of nearly every person there was a gleaming sword. Her mouth dropped open with a frightened squeak, backing up a step as she struggled to grasp the reality of the situation. It was as if she had walked into a modern science fiction action movie, one that was too real for her taste. It looked as if the fight had been stalled momentarily, for some of the boys were sporting wounds, though none looked too serious.

At the forefront of the group, Van and Dilandou faced each other, both panting harshly as they glowered at her. Van's lean body was tense, his sword held protectively in front of him, and for the first time, Hitomi noticed the plate armor that had been strapped across his chest, odd looking with his t-shirt and jeans. Dilandou too wore similar armor, his eyes gleaming gleefully as he gazed at Van.

"Not so cocky now, are you?" he taunted. "It's a different game outside the bounds of the school walls, isn't it Dragon?"

"Not one I can't handle," the raven haired teen retorted, dark eyes blazing. "I can take you on in a duel any day!"

The albino laughed mockingly. "Oh really? Then lets make things a little more. . .interesting, shall we?"

He raised his palm skyward, and Hitomi saw a green orb in his grasp. It exploaded with light that seemed to pierce the sky, the ground rumbling. She cried out, flinging her arms up to shield her eyes as the wind roared and a huge tremor shook the street. As suddenly as it had come, the light faded, and Hitomi found herself staring at something she had only ever had nightmares about.

A horrible shrieking roar split the night air, mingling with Dilandou's insane cackle as he shouted, "Defeat this, then if you can, Van Fanel!" A dragon stood between the albino and Van, its devilish beady black eyes fixed on the boy before it.


End file.
